<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❝ Sapphire ❞ by Shadows_Deaths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672695">❝ Sapphire ❞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Deaths/pseuds/Shadows_Deaths'>Shadows_Deaths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, I love Hector so I did this for fun, I was bored duh, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Deaths/pseuds/Shadows_Deaths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛ You've always been alone, and a lil sapphire necklace reminded it you every day. </p><p>But, what if that sapphire at the end shows you that you are not alone? ❜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector Barbossa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>❝ Sapphire ❞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This should be 12 years before The Curse of the Black Pearl, so maybe Hector was in his 30's.</p><p>This is my first story from this fandom, hope you like it ! ✨💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been working at the Faithful Bride as a waitress since yours 15 years.  You were born in Tortuga, like a "bastard" daughter, being conceived out of wedlock, and thanks to that you had been abandoned by your father at birth, and later by your mother at your 4 years.<br/>The only thing you had of them was a gold necklace with a small sapphire that belonged to your mother;  You didn't know if she had left it so you could change it for money, or it was that she forgot it, deep down you hoped that she had left it 'cause she cared a little about you.</p><p>For years you starved and were on the verge of death, feeding on the waste of the pigs, and sleeping next to them to keep warm.<br/>Sadly, pig's waste was no longer filling you, you were no longer a child, and your body needed more food.  So you started looking for work, but unfortunately for a woman in this island, it was difficult;  but you could always steal.<br/>Maybe it was the fate that you had decided to steal, and you decided to do it in The Faithful Bride, there would be many people and if they discovered you, you could run and lost between them;  but instead, you noticed that the owner needed more hands.</p><p>So here you are, working at the Faithful Bride, delivering drinks to the buccaneers; it wasn't the best job but it was better than anything, at least that job gave you enough to feed yourself, and your boss gave you extra money  if at the end of the day you clean up the place.<br/>Unfortunately, you still couldn't afford a home, you could exchange your necklace for money, but for some reason you didn't want to. It always reminded you why you worked, why you should make an effort: you had no one with you and you had to fight alone.</p><p>While you were pouring a few drinks and talking with some customers, you felt as if something was passing by your neck, as if the wind had brushed you. You would have ignored it, but you felt strange; on impulse you touched your chest looking for your necklace.<br/>It wasn't there.</p><p>Panic invaded you and you began to look around you, starting with the floor, in case you had dropped it, and continuing with the people around you, they could steal it.<br/>When you looked around where the alcohol bottles were, you noticed the little shine of your necklace, then you noticed the little monkey that was holding it.</p><p>You carefully tried to get closer to retrieve your necklace.</p><p>"Hello, little one" You spoke softly trying to no scare the monkey. He looked at you and got a lil closer to you. "Come here." You raised your hand to take the necklace, but when he saw your hand, he gave a shriek and ran.</p><p>"You, dirty vermin!"you screamed while running after him, when you saw how the monkey escaped and you lost sight of it.  You sighed when you saw that you could no longer do anything, you decided to go back to your job and forget the object.</p><p>"Have you been bothered?" you heard a voice behind you.</p><p>You turned to look for the owner of that voice.</p><p>Sitting at one of the tables in the bar, a man with blue eyes like a sea, with a scar across one of his eyes; he wore a dark hat, adorned with peacock feathers and he was clearly older than you by a few years. On his shoulder was the monkey, and in his hands he had your necklace, while he was playing with it, surely the monkey had given it to him.<br/>Judging by his clothing, his tan, his burned hair, and the fact that he was in Tortuga, he was a pirate.<br/>Perfect! Your necklace was in the hands of a pirate, clearly he would not return it to you.</p><p>"Yes" You answered what he had asked, after much thought, hoping that he would give it back to you, earning a laugh from him.</p><p>"I was talking to the monkey" He spoke looking at you with a smile while he kept playing with your necklace.</p><p>You knew it wasn't a good idea to talk to him, so you turned around to go back to your work.<br/>You were serving a drink and you saw the little monkey again, he had something shiny in his hands: a coin. He slowly approached you with what seemed like a smile and dropped the coin and then ran off.<br/>You looked at the coin a few seconds before taking it, you didn't know why he had done it.</p><p>"I think he's apologizing" the man you had spoken previously spoke, you were sure that he was the owner of the monkey.</p><p>You sighed and put the coin in a small bag. "I would like him to give me my necklace back, and not for him to give me a coin in apology." you said before going back to what you were doing before the monkey gave you the coin.</p><p>Out of the corner of your eye you saw the man take a seat at one of the tables near where you were.  He was looking at you.<br/>You looked back at him, and he pointed to a bottle of rum. You took the bottle and carried it to where he was, leaving it on his table;  he extended his hand over yours, dropping some coins to pay for the drink, and next to the coins your necklace fell.</p><p>You looked happily at your necklace and then you looked at him, he smiled for a moment before speaking to you. "What is a lady like you doing in this place?  In Tortuga."</p><p>"I born here" you said "Or at least I live here for as long as I can remember." you explained, to which he only nodded gently before taking a gulp of his drink. "And do you have a name, lass?"</p><p>"(Y / N)" you answered with a smile.</p><p>He murmured your name, you liked how it sounded when he spoke your name.  He smiled and introduced himself. "I'm Héctor Barbossa."</p><p>- - -</p><p>The days passed quickly thanks to constant conversations with Hector, he made you have a great day just by talking to you, it was entertaining listen his adventures as a pirate and the stories behind each scar.<br/>He was an interesting man, one that you weren't bored with, you could spend hours in a room with him and you wouldn't be bored of his presence.</p><p>Sadly, Barbossa had to go, it was part of a pirate's life.</p><p>You two talked the night before, and his ship's captain, a dark-haired young man with brown eyes, Captain Jack Sparrow, had interrupted your conversation and had taken Hector from the bar.<br/>He didn't say goodbye, and you really didn't expect him to, you didn't expect it from a pirate.</p><p>Arranging the bottles for the morning customers, you heard someone come in, you were about to say it was closed, but you saw him. He came in asking for a glass of alcohol.<br/>You didn't care if the bar was open or not, you served him what he asked.</p><p>After longs silent minutes, he finished his drink, and got up to leave the bar.</p><p>You felt that you should stop him, you wanted to tell him how much you appreciated his company, the affection that you had developed over the days.<br/>You gathered the strength to speak to him. "Oi!"</p><p>Hearing you he stopped, and he turned in your direction.</p><p>"I'll wait for you" you said softly.  You actually wanted to say "I love you", but you didn't feel capable.</p><p>Silence flooded the place, and you began to think that talking to him had been a bad idea, maybe he wouldn't return.</p><p>"I'll be back," he finally said.  You expected it to mean "I love you". And you stayed there watching how his figure was lost in the distance.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The months had passed, and Héctor returned. The conversations continued every time he returned, and you enjoyed it, but wanted more.  Every time he left, you yearned for his return and you loved when he returned.</p><p>You enjoyed his company for hours, but there was still a problem: he had to leave constantly.<br/>You had begged him many times to stay, but he insisted on leaving.  You remembered that even the last time you saw each other, you cried and begged him to stay;  he left, even though he had kissed you, and you didn't know if it was because he loved you like you loved him, or it was just the best to calm you down and be able to leave.<br/>You remembered the last thing he said to you "Y'know I'll be back."<br/>But that was months ago, he had taken a long time, you wouldn't believe that he would come back, he could be dead, or just with another girl;  it's not like you were in a relationship, so that shouldn't matter to you.  Should not.</p><p>You took off your necklace and pressed it against your chest in a search for comfort, you closed your eyes to relax, that necklace had become the incessant memory of when you met him, of all the talks and beautiful moments with him.</p><p>You snapped your eyes open and threw the necklace at the bar door and started crying. You desperately sought to dry your tears, you were about to open the doors of the bar, but about to close the doors of your heart.</p><p>You didn't want to be anyone's toy!<br/>You were not going to be the one who get abandoned and hurt.</p><p>You turned to where your necklace had fallen, but you froze.  You recognized those boots that were next to the necklace.<br/>You saw how his hand took the necklace, and you turned agains him, you didn't want to see him, not after making you suffer like that.</p><p>"I came back" you heard him say as he approached you.</p><p>"I know" you uttered almost whispering.  You wanted to look at him, you wanted to hug him and tell him that you had missed him;  but you knew that if you saw him you would tell him how much you loved him, and you supposed to be mad at him.</p><p>Suddenly you felt your necklace around your neck, returning to where it should be, Barbossa was placing it on you.<br/>By his action, you could not stop and uttered what you always wanted to say. "I love you."</p><p>" ... Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>